Phalarope
__NOEDITSECTION__ Phalarope is Anthracite's character and Anthracite's alone. Stealing of the character and/or code won't be tolerated, nor is editing this page without explicit permission from me. Phalarope was made for this contest by NS involving LGBT+ characters. Currently they are a WIP. Description Phalarope is a Seawing. Unlike the usual dark blue and green descriptions of SeaWings, Phalarope is a sunset-coloured SeaWing, their scales a soft reddish-pink colour. Their bioluminescent stripes being a pale yellow colour, their SeaWing frill and wings are a pale pink colour as well. Phalarope's horns and fins are a much darker colour, along with their talons. Personality Phalarope is known to be an optimistic, bubbly, and airheaded dragon. They usually try to see the best in everything and everyone, and generally try to find the positives in most bad situations. Phalarope is also rather energetic and bubbly- they find it easier to devote their time to their passions, for example, dancing. They find dancing fun and usually release their energy through it, though they aren't opposed to doing other activities. However, they will find it harder to focus on other tasks and it isn't unusual for them to be less motivated to complete said tasks. That doesn't mean that Phalarope is lazy, though- they do try their best to keep their focus on something that they don't have a current interest in, but they will definitely find it difficult. On another topic, Phalarope absolutely has an airheaded side- they will be completely forgetful of certain things, and are rather childish in that regard. Sometimes it is hard to forget that Phalarope is a dance instructor to the princess, even for those who know them personally. However, aside from Phalarope's more forgetful nature, they truly do have a kind heart, and are willing to help out those who they care about. History Phalarope was born as a low born SeaWing, living in the Bay of a Thousand Scales on one of the various islands. In their opinion at least, nothing incredibly noteworthy happened during their time growing up- though some would say otherwise. As Phalarope grew up, they lived with their parents, and went to a small school with a couple of other SeaWing dragonets around their age. In that school was their friend Azure- a young SeaWing who also lived nearby. The two were rather close, some would say. Of course, Phalarope being a SeaWing living on mostly land wasn't as used to swimming in deeper waters as others were. In fact, it had grown to be something Phalarope had dreaded- that didn't exactly stop their parents from getting them into the water at some point. "It'll be good practice", they said. "It'll help when you're working for SeaWing royalty", they explained. At first, Phalarope hadn't understood what they meant. Why would they, of all dragons be hired to work for royalty? They could become a soldier at best, but that wouldn't make them exactly close to royalty, would it? And besides, Phalarope had no intentions of staying to close to the Kingdom of the Sea- they were interested in seeing other tribes' cultures too. Well, when Phalarope went down into the sea and got lost for almost a week, that was when any remaining shred of hope that their parents had for Phalarope to head into the water had been torn to pieces. Both of their parents had hoped that it was just a phase- Phalarope remembered eavesdropping on their conversation. And those words- "just a phase", had always struck a chord with Phalarope. Azure tried to comfort Phalarope afterwards, telling them that their parents were probably just worried that Phalarope wouldn't make it in life, or that their parents weren't sure what to think of Phalarope's quirks. Phalarope tried their hardest to believe this, but usually failed to think so. The young SeaWing was still growing up at the time, and was generally considered somewhat odd for their reluctance to head into the water, dislike of the consumption of various aquatic plants (mushrooms were a big one), et cetera. Well, they were mostly considered odd by their parents. However, Phalarope personally thought the boiling point was when they came out to their parents, about being non-binary. Turquoise and Teal couldn't fathom the idea; it confused them and made them think that their child would never be a proper SeaWing. Phalarope couldn't take it- "just a phase" was what they were told from the two, making them think of all the quirks Phalarope had. Was it just a phase? Was the way Phalarope felt wrong? Were Turquoise and Teal right after all? For the time being, Phalarope wanted to think that they were right. They went to Azure for some advice, coming out to them about this- Azure was far more respectful of Phalarope's identity than their parents, and suddenly, Turquoise and Teal's beliefs about Phalarope's identity grew far more confusing. Why did Azure think that nothing was wrong with Phalarope for this, but their parents did? Was Azure wrong, or were their parents wrong? For the next few years, until they reached the age of 7, they were conflicted, unable to decide if they were truly what they believed. During that time, an older relative of Phalarope's had come to visit- Raindrop, their older brother. As it had turned out, he had nowhere else to go after losing his job, and somehow Turquoise and Teal were willing to let him stay while he figured things out. Over this course of time, Phalarope and Raindrop grew closer, with the two of them bonding over things such as reading. After some time, Phalarope thought of confiding in him. After all, Raindrop was probably more thoughtful than their parents- maybe things would go a little smoother. Relations Turquoise and Teal "My mother and father, Turquoise and Teal- even though neither of them could understand why I feel the way I do, I still care for them deeply. Hopefully they're still doing well, and just maybe...just maybe they'll understand now?" Raindrop WIP Azure WIP Atolla "Atolla is my one love, and I could never imagine loving anyone else like her- whether it be her desire to help others, or her love for her kingdom, she's one of the most kind and brilliant dragons I've ever met in the SeaWing kingdom." Trivia *Phalarope cannot stand mushrooms, for whatever reason. *To this day Phalarope doesn't particularly enjoy being underwater, but has gotten much better at swimming thanks to Raindrop. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Anthracite) Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)